Enigmata: Genu's Revenge Skills
In Enigmata: Genu's Revenge, there's a wide array of skills for you to use. Using a skill costs some Energy (though there are some special skills that don't cost any energy). In order to use a Skill, you must put it in your Skills Bar first in Neko's Shop before going to a mission (this part is explained in-game whenever you first go to the Skills sub-division in Neko's Shop). The Skills sub-division in Neko's Shop has 3 sub-shops: Skills, Rare Skills and Ultimate Skills, which all has 7 skills each. Most Skills can be upgraded to Level VII, though some skills are unupgradable, which will be noted below. Every skills has an energy consumption rating and a recharge time (not stated clearly in-game), too. Skills The "Skills" sub-shop is available at the start. The skills on this sub-shop are: *'Warp Speed (Zero Energy - Unupgradable): '''Fly through space at extreme speeds, but try not to crash. (Useful when you're trying to get some time-related Achievements.) (You'll get this skill for free if you start as Tricraft Lithium) *'Stealth Mode (Low Energy - 5,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Become invulnerable to enemies and their weapons while in this mode (Seems too overpowered, right? Well this costs more energy than it seems, and will eventually prove inferior to some later skills.) (You'll get this skill for free if you start as RS Freefighter) *'Stun Enemies (Low Energy - 7,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Stun all enemies in sight, making them unable to move. (Only good with small enemy fighters, since big ships are already too slow to begin with, and they can still shoot while in this mode.) (You'll get this skill for free if you start as Cylium Hunter) *'Healing Technique''' (Low Energy): Gradually repairs your ship's armor and shield. (One of the most essential skills in the game at all times!) (You'll get this skill for free if you start as RS Freefighter or Tricraft Lithium). *'Mega Blast (Medium Energy - 10,000 Gold)': Unleashes a powerful fiery blast in all directions. (The weakest of all offensive skills, because it deals too little damage to each invidiual enemy, but is still very useful early on.) (You'll get this skill for free if you start as Cylium Hunter). *'Bonus Magnet (Low Energy - 5,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Activates a magnet that pulls all good bonuses toward your ship. (Works great together with Fiery Amulet, but NEVER use it if you're trying to keep your current bonus weapon.) *'Destroy Shields (Low Energy - 15,000 Gold - Unupgradable): '''Destroys all the enemies' shields that are in view. (Very useful early on, but it'll become useless later IF you play as RS Conquest or if you have Infinite Unleashed Plasma or Fusion Plasma. Besides, Undying Essence's shields recharge instantly once they're destroyed) 'Icon Gallery' Tank.jpg Guardian of mana bug.png Example.jpg Rocket.png Oase de pește.png Warp Speed.png|Warp Speed Stealth Mode.png|Stealth Mode Stun Enemies.png|Stun Enemies Healing Technique.png|Healing Technique Mega Blast.png|Mega Blast Bonus Magnet.png|Bonus Magnet Destroy Shields.png|Destroy Shields Rare Skills The Rare Skills sub-shop can be unlocked for 5 Achievement Points (which you can earn via Achievements or Missions). The skills in this sub-shop are: *'Psion Wave (Medium Energy - 30,000 Gold): Fires a powerful Psion Wave at all enemies ahead of you. (One of the most useful skills of all time! The Psion Wave is like one big Unleashed Plasma, which means it has infinite pierce and deals damage gradually, so it's useful for all situations, whether it's a boss,Teramid Walls, or lots of small fighters!) *'''Stop Time (High Energy - 400,000 Gold): Gives you the power to stop time. Upgrade for lower energy use. (Works great with Darkness Energy Charge below and best suits for strategic players. However, the energy consumption is so high that you can only activate for a few seconds at most even with the Zennon Semicraft if it's not upgraded!) *'Reflection Barrier (Medium Energy - 70,000 Gold):' Reflects enemy fire back to them, except certain weapons. (Reversion's special skill. One of the most essential skills in the game! Works great with bosses and... it's considered to be the ultimate weapon against the True Final Boss! Besides, those "certain weapons" are normally lasers.) *'Nithilium Burst (Low Energy - 150,000 Gold):' Unleash a bright blast that pushes enemies back with its mighty force. (Nekron's special skill. The burst spans across the whole screen, so it's the only skill with a 100% chance of hitting ALL of the enemies onscreen! However, the damage dealt is minimal. Good for crowds.) *'Electro Magnetic Pulse (High Energy - 80,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Stops all enemies from firing their weapons, not as effective on bosses. (It DOES work with bosses though, just not always. But if you're gonna E.M.P. a boss, use the E.M.P. Missiles instead.) *'Negative Effect Canceller (Low Energy - 40,000 Gold):' Cancels all negative effects on your ship. Upgrade for lower Energy use. (Obviously one of the most essential skills of all times. However "Darkness" can't be cured in this fashion, because you can't use a skill to cure a negative effect that prevents you from using skills.) *'Phase Warp (Very Low Energy - 800,000 Gold - Unupgradable): '''When activated, you instantly warp to the location of your mouse (Generally useless for its ridiculous price, but can be useful if you get stuck BEHIND a boss (that happens quite often for later bosses, actually) or if you get trapped by some big semi-crafts or a Teramid Wall.) 'Icon Gallery' ' Psion Wave.png|Psion Wave Stop Time.png|Stop Time Reflection Barrier.png|Reflection Barrier Nithilium Burst.png|Nithilium Burst Electro Magnetic Pulse.png|Electro Magnetic Pulse Negative Effect Canceller.png|Negative Effect Canceller Phase Warp.png|Phase Warp ' Ultimate Skills The Ultimate Skills sub-shop can be unlocked for 15 Achievement Points after you've unlocked the Rare Skills AND the Black Market sub-shops. The skills in this sub-shop are: *'Bonus Lock (Zero Energy - 1,000,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Locks your current weapon so that other bonuses won't charge it. (EXTREMELY ESSENTIAL once you have Infinite Bonus!) *'Dos Oblivion (Medium Energy - 1,600,000 Gold - Unupgradble):' Call forth the Dos Oblivion mega-weapon for a short time. (Seems useless for its price and tier, because the two Dos Oblivion turrets are active for a period of time too short to be worthy, not to mention they're very weak for a "mega-weapon", too!) *'Guardian of Mana (Very High Energy - 4,000,000 Gold):' Temporarily transform into the Guardian of Mana. (The most energy-consuming skill in the game! However, once you're playing as the Guardian of Mana, you can use its temporary energy to use more skills, so it's actually not that bad. Also, upgrading the skills doesn't make the Guardian of Mana stronger, it just increases the active time and decreases the energy consumption.) *'Damage Absorb (High Energy - 1,700,000 Gold):' Absorbs damage you take and turns it into shield and armor. (Undying Essence's special skill. Useful for an instance when you're almost down, especially if you're using a late Tricraft ship, but it quickly shows to be inferior to Reflection Barrier and Healing Technique in the long way because of its high energy consumption and its inability to reflect bullets.) *'Relentless Strike (High Energy - 1,500,000 Gold - Unupgradable):' Fire a flurry of missiles in every directions. (Considious' special skill. Good for all situations, but its inability to upgrade makes it inferior to the highly-upgraded version of some other offensive skills.) *'Virus Spread (High Energy - 5,000,000 Gold - Unupgradable): Launches deadly virus capsules that severely damage enemies. (The virus spread from one enemy to another, obviously. Very useful for crowds, but very useless for tough enemies and bosses.) *'''Darkness Energy Charge (Zero Energy - 15,000,000 Gold - Unupgradable - Needs Legendary Key): Converts the aura of Darkness into energy. (It's fitting that the ultimate skill in the game is one that lets you use more skills! Anyway, this skill actually RECOVERS your energy instead of consuming it, but put you in a "Darkness" state while doing so. In this state, you can't use skills. >_> So yeah, this skill is basically risking not using skills for a short while so you can use more skills later. More useful than it sounds though.) 'Icon Gallery' ' Bonus Lock.png|Bonus Lock Dos Oblivion.png|Dos Oblivion Guardian of Mana Icon.png|Guardian of Mana Damage Absorb.png|Damage Absorb Relentless Strike.png|Relentless Strike Virus Spread.png|Virus Spread Darkness Energy Charge.png|Darkness Energy Charge '